Several locations have slow Internet service, with data speeds as low as a few megabits per second (Mbps). For example, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) services are limited by the distance the residential unit is from the central office and the amount of users utilizing bandwidth on the line. Due to long deployment timelines for cable and fiber-optic cable, as well as, zoning and permit restrictions, there is no quick way to boost the minimum data speed.